


Beautiful, from a point of view

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Insecurity, Objectification, Pantyhose, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Cinder's confidence and self-esteem takes a hit after the battle of Beacon, and it's up to Emerald to make things right, in an unorthodox way that benefits both of them.





	Beautiful, from a point of view

**Author's Note:**

> This story was suggested by TheAce.

Cinder was hideous. At least, that was what she thought. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at herself in the mirror. Not after what that bitch Ruby had done to her.

The woman had once prided herself on her appearance. Besides her unwavering loyalty to Salem and her own pure lust for power, Cinder’s looks were the one thing that meant everything to her, and Ruby had taken them away.

She had only ever seen the scars that Ruby had left her with once. She had returned to Salem’s palace after the fall of Beacon, and after she was able to stand, had insisted on seeing herself in the mirror. Emerald had told her that it wasn’t that bad, that she was still beautiful, but she refused to believe a word the girl said until she saw herself.

Cinder was horrified at the face that stared back at her, as she sat up in her bed recovering, while she held a mirror up to her face. Her left eye was missing, leaving an empty socket in Cinder’s face, which was surrounded by wrinkled and burned up skin where it had turned a deep scarlet colour. The burns wrapped around her face, all the way from around her eye to around the side of her face, mangling her ear that was thankfully hidden by her hair, and extending down past her jaw and partway down her neck, stopping before reaching her shoulder and left breast.

When she had seen her face for the first time, Cinder had thrown the mirror across the room, shattering it against the wall opposite her. She simply refused to believe that it was her in the mirror, trying to reason that Emerald could be playing some sick joke to make her hallucinate, or Salem could be using some sort of magic to inspire hatred in her against Ruby. 

It eventually became undeniably clear though, that the reflection Cinder had seen that day was more than just an illusion or tick; it was her. That was her face. That was how she looked. When people saw her, they would immediately recognise her by the horrific burns that curled around her face. That terrible face was what people would think of when they thought of her.

Emerald continued to assure her that she was still a beautiful woman, despite her scars, which Cinder perceived to be a lie to make her feel better, while Mercury reasoned to her that her injuries would heal over time, turning from the deep red colour they were now closer to her more natural tan skin tone. Salem had told Cinder that her appearance didn’t matter, and that all that mattered was that she had the maiden powers.

Salem’s other followers also had mixed reactions when they eventually saw Cinder. Tyrian had visited her several times while she was still recovering, taunting and teasing her about her horrific appearance, and leaving only when Cinder cast balls of fire with her new maiden powers at the scorpion faunus. He hadn’t seen Dr Watts or Hazel until she was eventually convinced by Emerald and ordered by Salem to stop sulking in her room. Watts had questioned what the ‘big deal’ was, and stated that Cinder hadn’t been very attractive to begin with – an obvious lie. Hazel, on the other hand, was much more sympathetic to how Cinder initially felt, encouraging her to exact her revenge on the ones that did this to her, that being Ruby and Ozpin, in his eyes at least.

Of course, once Cinder had a moment to think for herself, her first reaction was to think that she was better off dead, that Ruby should have killed her, and spared her the shame and humiliation of having to endure this agony for the rest of her life. After that, her thoughts wandered along the lines of Hazel’s suggestion; that she should make Ruby pay for what she had done. Of course, once hearing that Cinder felt this way, Tyrian congratulated the woman for ‘seeing sense’ and even suggested making the silver eyed girl suffer first, a thought that had already been in Cinder’s mind.

However, there was one person’s opinion that Cinder had failed to acknowledge as having any sort of credibility, despite how passionately they felt about it: Emerald, Cinder’s most loyal follower.

Even weeks after the fall of Beacon, Emerald held fast that Cinder was still, in her own words, ‘the most beautiful woman she had ever seen’. Mercury in particular had critiqued her, stating that it wasn’t a good idea to lie to Cinder to make her feel better, and that if anything, Emerald would just make the woman feel worse. 

Emerald was confused though. Everybody seemed certain for some reason that she was lying. Despite what everyone else claimed, Cinder was still a beautiful woman as far as the crimson eyed girl was concerned. In her eyes, she was just as perfect as she was the day they met. Sure, her face may have been burned, and her eye gone, but all the important parts for Emerald to deem Cinder beautiful were still perfect. Her long, slender, irresistible legs, and those supple feet on the end drove Emerald crazy.

For reasons regarding teasing from Mercury and the potential loss of respect from Cinder, Emerald had never told either of them about her insatiable fetish. In fact, she had never told anybody, keeping her obsession with other woman’s feet and legs to herself. When she had first met Cinder, her initial instinct had been to get down on all fours and kiss the stranger’s perfect feet. Not a day went by that she didn’t think about confessing her feelings to Cinder, or sneaking into her bedroom and sucking on her beautiful little toes at night. On several occasions, Emerald had even managed to steal one of Cinder’s shoes, taking it back to her room and spending the next couple of hours with the shoe over her nose, taking deep breaths as the wonderful scent of Cinder’s feet filled her nostrils while she masturbated.

It wasn’t enough though. Emerald wanted the real thing. She wanted Cinder. She wanted her feet and her legs. It didn’t matter how; it could be skin to skin contact, or they could be wrapped up in latex, cotton, leather, silk or whatever else, as long as they were Emerald to play with for as long as she wanted. It hadn’t just been the woman’s legs and feet that had made Emerald obsessed with her though; the girl was just as much in love with the woman as she was with the parts of her that applied to her fetish.

Shortly after returning from Beacon, Cinder’s attire had changed. She had begun to wear a much longer dress, with heels, but what Emerald cared about most were the dark pantyhose that Cinder wore over her perfect legs and feet. It was like a neat little package for Emerald, the green haired girl wanting nothing more than to rip off the woman’s pantyhose and run her tongue all over her perfect legs.

However, having never told Cinder about this fetish, it was no wonder that the woman didn’t believe hr when Emerald told her she was beautiful. She simply wasn’t looking in the right place. Therefore, Emerald decided that the only way to convince Cinder that she was still drop dead gorgeous was to show her.

“Cinder, I promise you!” Emerald assured the woman, much to her annoyance. Cinder was seated at the large long table that Salem often called for meetings at, with nobody else in the room besides the two women. They had just finished discussing the consequences of the fall of Beacon. Tyrian had left to hunt down Ruby, Hazel had gone to meet with Adam, and Watts had gone to Haven to meet with Lionheart, leaving just Salem, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury in the palace like building.

“Shut... up...” Cinder ordered Emerald, barely able to talk, thanks to Ruby. At first, it had been almost sweet that Emerald was trying to make her feel better about her appearance, but the maiden had soon become frustrated at how persistent the girl was becoming about boosting her self esteem. 

“I swear to you! I would never lie to you!” Emerald assured the woman. “You’re still–”

“Don’t... say... it...” Cinder told Emerald, interrupting her, before she could get out the word ‘beautiful’.

“It’s true!” Emerald argued. “Sure, your face might be... but you’re still beautiful in all the places that matter! To me, at least...” Emerald assured the woman, although this only made her angrier.

“Where...?” Cinder asked, her hand balling into fists. “What... about... this... is beauti- ugh!” Cinder cried, coughing as her throat hurt from trying to talk so much. Emerald put her arm around the woman to reassure her, which she quickly slapped away. The girl sighed.

“Fine.” Emerald told the woman. “If you don’t believe me, I’ll show you.”

Before Cinder could question the girl, she was already down on all fours. Emerald couldn’t even believe that she was doing this, as she leaned down so that her face was level with the woman’s feet before pressing her lips to the top of Cinder’s right foot, which was exposed by her high heel, covered only by the maiden’s dark pantyhose. Cinder looked down at Emerald in shock and confusion, as the girl planted several more soft kisses across the tops of both of her pantyhose-clad feet. The young girl quickly got carried away with her worship of the woman’s feet, her kisses venturing upwards around the woman’s ankles, before Cinder came to her senses and stepped away from her follower.

Emerald looked disappointed, before she realised what she had just done, and her expression quickly became one of embarrassment, while Cinder simply stared at her, a bewildered look on her face as she looked down at the girl in confusion as to what at just happened.

“I... I’m so sorry!” Emerald apologised. “What I meant, when I said you were beautiful... it’s just, you have the most perfect legs and feet, and I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but I thought you’d find me weird, so I didn’t, but seeing you wearing those pantyhose – I just couldn’t help it...” Emerald explained, her cheeks turning as red as her eyes as her secret was revealed to the woman she was in love with. For what seemed like an eternity, Cinder stared down at her minion, with the girl wondering if she would be slapped or burnt to a crisp any second, before Cinder finally gave a verbal response.

“...feet...” The woman wondered out loud. “You... like... feet...?” She asked. The green haired girl nodded, blushing.

“Well, feet, legs... that general area. I suppose it’s kind of a fetish.” Emerald stated, before realising that the woman probably wouldn’t appreciate that too much. “I-I mean, I understand that it seems strange to others, but I just love women’s legs and feet, and yours are so beautiful, especially in those pantyhose...” Emerald stated, her face getting redder and redder by the second as she wished she would stop talking, but her nerves causing her to confess all the intricacies of her fetish to Cinder.

“My... feet... are... beautiful...?” Cinder asked Emerald. The subordinate looked up to see that the older woman was blushing a little, at least, in the cheek that wasn’t hidden by the dark mask.

“To me, all of you is beautiful...” Emerald stated, as she and Cinder shared a heartfelt moment, before snapping out of it. “But, I mean, yes, your feet and legs in particular are... they’re just so... so...” She trailed off, blushing as she looked Cinder’s legs up and down, entranced by them. She was sure that Cinder would walk away, or call her strange, but instead, she heard the woman laugh. Not a cruel, mocking laugh, it was comforting and friendly. As Emerald looked up at Cinder, for the first time since before the fall of Beacon, the woman was smiling, laughing even, because of Emerald.

Before Emerald could even try to ask what Cinder was laughing at, the dark haired woman took her by the wrist, quickly leading her through the halls. Emerald didn’t ask where they were going, but soon found out when she found herself in Cinder’s own private bedroom, if you could call it that in the palace that was more menacing than the creatures of Grimm themselves.

Still with a wide grin plastered on her face, Cinder closed the door behind her and Emerald, locking it to avoid any unwanted interruption from the large castle’s two other occupants.

“Why did you bring me here?” Emerald asked, shifting anxiously as Cinder took a seat on the large chair against a wall.

“You... like... my...” Cinder began, before coughing again, her throat too sore to go on.

“Yes, I like your legs and feet.” Emerald admitted, finishing her leader’s thought.

“Show... me...” Cinder told Emerald. “Show... me... how... beautiful...” The woman kicked off her heels, kicking them aside and allowing Emerald now to access her entire foot, as she placed them both on the ground before her.

Emerald swallowed. She had never expected this to actually work. This was her ultimate fantasy; to be allowed to have her way, worshiping Cinder’s divine legs and feet that were wrapped in the dark pantyhose. Even better, if she did this, Cinder might actually believe her in the future whenever she told her that she was beautiful.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Emerald dropped to her knees, beginning to plant dozens upon dozens of soft wet kisses of the woman’s pantyhose, all over the tops of her feet to her toes to her heels, inhaling their heavenly scent as she did, before moving up to her ankles, kissing them all over, and finally moving up her legs, kissing and smelling them. Emerald was enjoying herself so much; to combine both her fetish and her affection for Cinder not only made her happy, but was turning her on.

After less than a minute, Cinder got an idea. When Emerald was busy kissing her right foot, she used her left one to put pressure on the girl’s forehead, forcing her lips to leave her other foot as she forced her to kneel up. Emerald whined in denial, only for Cinder to narrow the toes of her left foot and press them up against the red eyed girl’s lips. Emerald moaned in joy, as Cinder’s nylon-clad toes entered her mouth, becoming wet with her saliva as she sucked on them.

If there was a heaven, this was surely it. Emerald had never in her entire life been happier than she was now, holding Cinder’s left leg to her face as she suckled on her beautiful toes, while using her hands to massage and feel up the woman’s heel and sole. 

Cinder had been sceptical at first. After confirming that Emerald wasn’t lying about her being beautiful to make her feel better, her next thought had been that she was losing her mind when she had begun raving about her legs and feet, although that had mostly been the nerves making Emerald so anxious and excitable. The maiden had heard of niche fetishes such as this before, being aware that there were foot fetishists in the world, but never having met one, and certainly never having had anybody suck on her toes before, yet here she was right now. 

The maiden wasn’t even entirely sure why she had allowed Emerald to do this, and certainly not why she had been so eager to do so. She supposed it was because she had always based her looks upon her face and torso, having never really thought much about her legs or feet. Seeing as how her face was ruined, it gave Cinder hope that she could at least still be beautiful in regards to the parts of her body that Emerald found attractive.

Meanwhile, Emerald was thoroughly soaking the maiden’s toes and causing the nylon to cling to her foot. Cinder pulled her left foot back a little, allowing Emerald to access her previously untouched sole, running her tongue along the underside of the woman’s foot, causing her to giggle as she tickled her slightly.

The dark skinned girl moaned in pleasure, as she licked and kissed the woman’s sole. Her feet were so perfect, just the way Emerald liked them. She knew that some foot fetishists preferred bigger feet, but Emerald herself was much more in favour of ones like Cinder’s; small, dainty, and very soft under their nylon coating. All the while, Emerald was constantly inhaling the potent scent of Cinder’s feet. She couldn’t describe it; it was definitely a good smell, as if Cinder had just washed her feet with some sort of rose or lavender soap, filling the girl’s nostrils with the potent flowery smell.

Emerald decided to take things up a notch, as she began to work her way around Cinder’s foot, until she was kissing the outside of her ankle. The girl then began to work her way up the woman’s leg, kissing and licking all up the outside of her calf, before switching to the inside as she got further up. Cinder gasped, as she felt Emerald kissing the older woman’s legs further up, eventually reaching her thighs, as she kissed closer and closer to the woman’s private spot, only to be stopped.

“Not... yet...” Cinder told Emerald. The girl nodded in acknowledgment, and was about to go back to Cinder’s foot, when the woman placed it on the floor, raising the other one instead. Emerald looked up at Cinder, who was grinning, nodding at her other foot for the foot fetishist not to leave that one out.

Emerald was all too happy to oblige, as she began to give Cinder’s right foot the same treatment that she had given her left, just about wrapping her lips around Cinder’s divine toes, only to feel something pressing between her legs. Emerald didn’t need to look to know that it was Cinder’s foot; she could feel the woman’s wet toes applying pressure to the young girl’s crotch. 

The younger girl groaned in arousal, feeling herself getting wetter down there between her legs from her unending worship of Cinder’s feet, and even more so with the woman’s foot teasing her through her shorts and underwear. After a while, Emerald found herself subconsciously grinding against Cinder’s foot, much to the amusement of the older woman, as her other foot was continually kissed, licked and sucked by the girl beneath her.

Time was difficult for Emerald to measure from being knelt beneath Cinder and worshiping her feet, but the older woman could see from the clock that they had been at this for just over a quarter of an hour, and while Emerald may be content with simply using her mouth on the woman’s feet, Cinder was not. The young girl had peaked the fall maiden’s interest in regards to this foot and leg fetish of hers, with Cinder wondering to what extents the girl was willing to go. Determined to find out, she thought she’d try something.

Having been rubbing her foot into Emerald’s crotch for a few minutes now, Cinder decided that the best way to get the girl off was to apply pressure directly, rather than through her shorts. Using her toes, Cinder pulled on the girl’s belt buckle, attracting her attention.

“Take... off...” Cinder ordered. Emerald made to stand up to remove her shorts, only for Cinder to forcibly keep her on her knees via the foot in her mouth. The girl struggled a little to remove her shorts while in the kneeling position, but eventually managed it, tossing them aside, leaving her knelt before her leader wearing just her pretty panties that matched her namesake from the waist down. “Those... too...”Cinder told he girl. Emerald swallowed, a little anxious. She had never actually been naked before anybody before, with nobody having seen her pussy in her entire adult life except herself. However, if anybody was to ever be welcome to see it, it would be Cinder.

Emerald struggled a little, especially with not being able to see what she was doing properly due to Cinder’s insistence on her foot remaining in the girl’s mouth, but she eventually also removed her panties too, giving Cinder a good view of her virgin slit from her submissive kneeling position. The older woman was pleased with what she saw.

“Wet...” Cinder spoke, teasing the girl as she returned her left foot to the green haired girl’s crotch, while her right remained in her mouth. Emerald blushed again, already unbelievably soaking wet between her legs just from having Cinder’s pantyhose-clad feet in her mouth, and even more so when the woman began to pleasure her with her foot. 

Cinder wasn’t used to using her foot to get a girl off. The few girlfriends she had had in her life had never had a particularly specific or obvious fetish as Emerald’s, and it was usually the case that Cinder would easily get them off with her fingers, tongue or occasionally sex toy, but never her foot. However, for an individual that had no experience whatsoever in that area, she was doing an excellent job at bringing Emerald closer to orgasming already, teasing her mostly, but every so often allowing one or two of her toes to slip between the girl’s sopping wet folds and into her tight pussy, before returning to her clit, soaking the toes and sole of her nylon stockings as she did so.

Emerald moaned in pleasure. After just five minutes of this, she was already close to cumming all over Cinder’s foot. Any second now, she would orgasm, she could feel it. The warm pressure building inside her, almost ready to blow, exploding in a powerful orgasm. The smell and taste of Cinder’s feet was enough to drive the young girl crazy, as Cinder used her foot to get the desperate girl off, until she couldn’t take it any longer.

“AAGH!” Emerald moaned, Cinder’s foot still in her mouth, having been shoved in all the way to just past the ball of Cinder’s foot when she orgasmed. The green haired girl moaned loudly at the intense pleasure that shook thought her body, writhing in ecstasy as she came all over the top of Cinder’s nylon covered foot, soaking the woman’s foot in her juices.

Cinder finally removed her foot from the girl’s mouth once her orgasm was over, the younger girl panting as she caught her breath, still with the taste of Cinder’s delectable foot in her mouth, and the wonderful scent in her nostrils. However, her work was not yet done, as Cinder raised her left foot, showing it off to the girl kneeling under her. It was drenched in the dark skinned girl’s sweet juices, making her pantyhose sticky around her foot as they clung to her skin.

“Clean...” Cinder ordered. Emerald found herself aroused yet again at the mere thought of being made to eat her own cum off of Cinder’s nylon covered feet. Without a second’s hesitation, Emerald once again took the toes of Cinder’s left foot in her mouth, tasting and smelling her own juices along with Cinder’s foot. She was sweet, and rather creamy, Emerald thought as she lapped up her vaginal juices from the woman’s pantyhose, swallowing every last drop of her own cum. It coated Cinder’s foot entirely, on the top from where she had came onto, and all over her toes and sole from where she had been leaking beforehand.

In the past few minutes, during their little session together, Cinder had begun to enjoy the feeling of having Emerald’s lips wrapped around her feet, as she felt her tongue worship her through the nylon pantyhose. It had never been something that Cinder had considered before, but now that she was doing it, she could hardly get enough of having her feet serviced by the girl.

Once Emerald had sufficiently cleaned her pantyhose, Cinder lowered her foot again, inspecting it slightly. She may have cleaned it of her cum for the most part, but overall, between the girl’s orals worship and her messy juices, it was safe to say that the woman’s pantyhose were ruined.

Without consulting or warning Emerald, Cinder stood up, reaching up her dress to the hem of her nylon pantyhose before pulling them down to her ankles and eventually kicking them aside. Emerald looked over at them, hoping that Cinder would allow her to take them to bed with her, most likely to masturbate with, or just simply smell or taste to feel good. The woman then sat back down, her crimson dress hitched up to her waist so that everything below there was completely uncovered, besides the black lacy panties that she wore. 

For the first time since Beacon, Emerald got a good look at Cinder’s long beautiful naked legs and gorgeous dainty bare feet. She didn’t have time to gawk, however, as Cinder snapped her fingers to get the girl’s attention. The maiden’s throat was sore from what little speaking she had done, but she didn’t need to speak to tell Emerald what to do next, only point down to her panties. Emerald reached up to remove them, only for her hands to be slapped away by Cinder. Looking up, the girl saw Cinder making a biting motion with her teeth, instructing the girl exactly how she wanted her underwear to be removed.

The girl got the message, as she leaned forward to remove the older woman’s underwear with her teeth. It took her a couple of tries, considering that the dark haired woman was also undeniably wet between the legs, although nowhere near to the extent that Emerald herself had been. Upon one try, Emerald accidentally bit too hard, biting Cinder’s sensitive clitoris through the cotton of her underwear, earning a pained yelp from the woman.

“Sorry!” Emerald immediately apologised. Cinder stroked a hand through the girl’s jade locks of hair as a sign of her forgiveness, as the girl returned to her task, finding that the woman was wetter than before, clearly having gotten off on having her clit nibbled.

Emerald was eventually successful in relieving Cinder of her panties, sliding them down her long legs still in her mouth, and eventually removing them, giving them a brief smell and taste before tossing them to one side. The older woman gasped as the cool hair hit her wet pussy, before she spread her legs invitingly, encouraging her subordinate to nestle her face between her thighs and give the woman sweet oral pleasure.

Emerald was more than happy to oblige, as she pressed her mouth between the maiden’s folds, the potent aroma of her sweet sex coming from that spot as her lips mad contact with Cinder’s lower ones. The green haired girl wasted no time in beginning to pleasure the woman, hearing her let out a series of moans and whimpers as she was orally pleasured by the young girl.

As Emerald went about eating out the maiden, she felt the woman’s thighs cross over behind her head. She didn’t have time to react – not that she would have been able to, or even wanted to for that matter – before Cinder crossed her legs behind Emerald’s head, locking the submissive girl in place between her thighs. Emerald groaned in acceptance, as her face was forcibly pulled closer into between Cinder’s legs. The dark haired woman moaned in bliss, as she felt the red eyed girl’s tongue enter her, slowly at first, before she began to pump it in and out, mocking a phallus.

Cinder threw her head back, already incredibly aroused, and pleasured even further by her subordinate’s warm, wet mouth that did as it was told. The young girl then began to swirl her tongue, going clockwise inside of Cinder’s pussy, before changing direction. Emerald must have had practise, Cinder thought. It would surely be impossible for someone to be so good at this without having at least some experience. Even Cinder, who had been complimented on her exceptional cunnilingus skills by multiple people, wasn’t this good.

The young girl continued to eat out the maiden for several more minutes, until she realised that she had been neglecting Cinder’s clit this entire time. Adjusting her position as best she could, Emerald wrapped her lips around the sensitive nub between the woman’s folds, using her tongue as she sent tidal waves of sudden pleasure flooding throughout the fall maiden’s body.

Cinder cried out in ecstasy, as she climaxed, her legs tightening around Emerald as she filled the girl’s mouth with her sweet vaginal juices. Emerald lapped up all of the woman’s mess, giving her even more pleasure and unintentionally prolonging the maiden’s orgasm, as she sprayed her juices all over and inside Emeralds mouth. Finally, the woman was done, uncrossing her legs and allowing Emerald to breathe properly.

“See?” Emerald asked. “I told you that you were beautiful!” The woman shared a laugh, as they both caught their breath.

“Thank... you...” Cinder told Emerald, with a genuinely sweet smile. For the first time since even long before Beacon, Cinder felt appreciated, valued, and certainly beautiful, but most of all, she felt loved.

 

The next day, Mercury was making his way down the hall. He hadn’t seen Cinder or Emerald since that meeting yesterday, and Emerald wasn’t in her room, so he thought he’d try Cinder’s. However, the grey haired and eyed man was greeted with a shocking sight when he opened the unlocked door to his leader’s ‘bedroom’. 

Cinder was there alright, as well as Emerald. 

The bed was unmade, and strewn across it were the filthy ruined pantyhose of Cinder’s from the previous day. Emerald had stayed the night in her master and new lover’s room, choosing rather than beside her to sleep by her feet, curling up like a dog, along with the ruined pantyhose that she had been allowed to keep, falling asleep to the scent of the older woman’s feet.

Currently, however, Cinder was sitting on the same chair she had been on the previous day, wearing her usual dress and new pantyhose, without shoes. She was casually reading a book, which she looked up from the smirk at Mercury when he spotted what Emerald was doing. 

There kneeling before Cinder, was Emerald. The girl was completely naked, showing off all of her perfectly blemish less dark skin that made Cinder a little jealous, but as she had recently learned, her scars didn’t make her not beautiful. What else was strange was that Emerald’s wrists were tied behind her back with rope, and she wore a blindfold over her eyes, preventing her from seeing at all.

Most surprising of all, however, was the fact that Cinder seemed to be resting her nylon-clad feet atop Emerald’s face, using the girl’s face as a sort of footstool while she read her book. Emerald didn’t seem to mind, not even having noticed Mercury enter the room. Her pussy glistened with her sweet vaginal juices as they oozed from between her lips, suggesting that she was thoroughly enjoying having Cinder’s feet resting on her face, free for her to taste and smell as she pleased.

Mercury hesitated for a second before turning and walking briskly away in embarrassment and confusion at what he had just walked in on, leaving the door to Cinder’s room wide open. Cinder chuckled, as she turned the page on her book, looking down and smiling at her footstool beneath her.

Indeed, Cinder Fall was still beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you all enjoyed reading this. If you liked this and would like to request your own story, feel free to let me know. I don't charge either, so just let me know what you would like to see and it will hopefully be done in about a week.


End file.
